


Mamoru/Haruka oneshots

by KamenRiderW



Category: Kamen Rider Amazons (2016)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, M/M, Mamuka (ship name?) within, Tags to be added, adorableness, simple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderW/pseuds/KamenRiderW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a collection of Haruka and Mamoru oneshots I write as I get the ideas. M/M slash, so... yeah. Probably the only one who ships this though... oh well, it's still cute. OTP! It's a ship you didn't know you had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mamoru left behind

**Author's Note:**

> So, yep. This happened as I was watching Kamen Rider Amazons. Mamuka shippers, put your goggles on. Prepare for adorableness and some crappy writing! *Godai Yusuke's thumbs up* So enjoy. Yeppers. Sorry its so short, it was my first fanfic writing in their perspective... so, it's a little rough still.

“Shido-san, we need to pull out!” Misaki shouted before being overwhelmed and fighting his way out of a swarm of vermin.

        Shido grit his teeth, but he couldn’t let his team die. He hated running, he’d rather not, but lately they’d already lost to many teammates. Not after they’d been together so long. He gave the order to move out and grabbed a hold of Haruka’s jacket and started pulling him out. The Amazon was out of steam and if he kept fighting, he’d get worse. And they couldn’t lose an ally Amazon as strong as Haruka. Mamoru was strong, but not at Haruka’s level. Pure adrenaline and rage drove Haruka… something that shouldn’t always be paired together, but it was.

        They’d escaped the building rather easily and got back to the van before they realized. They were missing a team mate. A very annoying, but endearing one. Mamoru.

        “Oh shit,” Takai hissed, making a fist with her hand. They couldn’t leave Mamoru there… he’d get hurt… or worse!

        “Where’s Mamoru-kun?” Haruka asked, trying to find the other Amazon. Panic was bubbling up in his chest as possible scenarios flashed in his head. He couldn’t lose… Mamoru-kun.

        “Mamo-chan’s still in there!” Misaki cried. “We have to go back in there and get him!”

        Haruka felt something well up inside him. Fear, worry, he didn’t know. But what he did know was that no matter what it cost him, he had to go in and get him. And Haruka would go and get Mamoru. The boy meant to much to him to get killed. He tried ignoring the little voice saying it was already too late. Haruka screamed and activated his belt before shouting “AMAZON!” The driver responded with “Omega” and then his body changed around him. With inhuman strength, he launched himself into the air before crashing through the roof of the warehouse.

        “Haruka! Wait!” He heard his teammates shout behind him, but he didn’t listen.

       

        Mamoru couldn’t fight as an Amazon anymore. His chest was bleeding and he wanted to cry, but he found that he couldn’t. Maybe he was too scared to? All Mamoru knew was that he wouldn’t last any longer behind the industrial heater. Mamoru trusted his teammates, he did. And he loved them very much, especially Haruka. A strange feeling Mamoru had never felt welled up in his chest and for the fourteenth time, Mamoru wanted to cry. Without the ability of being able to fight, he was in danger. A lot of danger. Suddenly, the Amazons found him and came barreling towards him.

        “G-get away!” Mamoru cried, kicking out with his feet. It only startled them for a few seconds before one grabbed a hold of Mamoru’s shoulder. Then it drug him out, kicking and screaming, and flung him into the middle of the warehouse. Mamoru coughed as blood welled up in his mouth and bubbled out over his lip.

                Before the Amazons could get any closer to Mamoru, a scream startled them. Then Mizusawa-kun came crashing through the roof above his head and landed right in front of Mamoru.

                “Mizusawa-kun!” Mamoru cried in relief, now everything was going to be ok.

                Haruka hissed at the Amazons circling them. “Don’t. Touch. Him or I’ll rip you apart!”

                Then there were hands wrapping around Mamoru’s body and pulling him to his feet. “Hold on.” Mizusawa-kun said and Mamoru had a few seconds to figure out what he meant. He was slung over Haruka’s back and then the other launched straight into the air with his Amazon strength. Mamoru felt woozy as the ground got further and further away. Definitely, Mamoru liked being underground.

                They set down right by the rest of the team and Mizusawa-kun set him down gently. Mamoru looked up at him and smiled.

 

                Haruka felt a taken back by the brightness in the younger boy’s eyes. He’d always been awed by the other, and this was the proof. He didn’t ever want to see Mamoru change, or turn… he didn’t know how he’d handle it. Haruka’s armor melted around him and he returned to his human looking form. Haruka kneeled down to Mamoru and looked him in the eye.

                “You ok?”

                “Am now,” Mamoru answered, grinning up at him. For the hundredth or more time, Haruka smiled.

                “Good,” Haruka replied, grinning as he finished up bandaging Mamoru-kun’s chest. When Mamoru-kun started talking with the other teammates, Haruka paused. Despite Mamoru’s strength, what if Haruka had been too late? What if Mamoru died… and he couldn’t do anything to save him. Impossible, Haruka didn’t trust himself much… but he trusted himself enough to know that he wouldn’t let anyone hurt Mamoru. That was one of the reasons Haruka fought, to protect Mamoru. He just never told anyone… because why should he? No one needed to know. Right?


	2. Falling Asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little oneshot I did recently. Lol! Sorry its so short. :/ :(

The team woke early in the morning and they grumbled as they made their way down to the main room. Hopefully there’d be food and warmth. Upon Misaki entering, he burst out in laughter before fumbling for his phone and snapped a quick picture before sending it off to Haruka’s little sister. All within a five second time frame.

                “Would you look at that?” Takai stated, smiling a little. “That’s kinda kawaii.”

                Shido scoffed. “Slackers, Haruka was supposed to be on watch.”

                “Give the kid a break, Mamoru apparently does,” Misaki answered, snorting to himself as he took another picture for black mail. He was such a genius!

                Shido sighed before looking at Fuku-san. They had a brief fight over who woke the pair and Shido lost. He sighed before descending down the stairs and made his way over to the two. He was taken aback by the peaceful look on Haruka’s face and he couldn’t help himself from smiling. Maybe he could let them off this time. It certainly was cute. A little bit. Haruka was sound asleep on the couch and Mamoru was lying on top of him, head on his chest, and a blanket covered the two. Haruka’s arms were wrapped around the littler one protectively. Shido’d been wondering when that would happen, anyway. He’d been watching as the two became more familiar with each other. They were perfectly matched… just like Shido had been when he’d fallen in love.

                Shido-san slapped Haruka in the back of the head and the latter jolted awake before sending Mamoru toppling off the couch in surprise. The younger boy woke with a start, rubbing the back of his head. Misaki burst out laughing again and Shido had to agree.

                “You’re so red!” Misaki snorted, skipping over to him to take another picture.

                Haruka pouted, turning away from the other before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

                “If you two are going to act all lovey dovey around each other, you should warn us. I don’t want to walk in on you to doing it,” Takai stated as she grabbed the computer and sat down.

                “I-it’s not like that!” Mamoru squeaked, moving to hide behind Haruka.

                Takai rolled her eyes. “And you’ve fooled… no one. I’m not mad, though.”

                “Yeah, its cute. I ship it,” Misaki stated, grinning proudly at himself.


End file.
